


Push

by HeathenVampires



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Frottage, Gay, Kinktober, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 18:22:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16289477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeathenVampires/pseuds/HeathenVampires
Summary: Clueless and inexperienced, Eret is exceedingly glad Hiccup knows all the right ways to push.





	Push

**Day Nine! Almost a third of the way there.**

**Today we have Hiccup/Eret**

**Kinks are frottage and deep throating.  
**

-HTTYD-

For a skinny guy he could sure push his weight, Eret noted, as he fell back with Hiccup on top of him, the slighter man physically pushing him backward until he fell to whatever it was behind them. Eret was too distracted by a wet mouth below his ear, sucking and nipping at sensitive skin combined with Hiccup panting, slender fingers clutching at Eret's upper arm as clumsy mouths met in a kiss.

How they ended up here still confused him, in all honesty. He wasn't complaining about that; he'd been crushing on Hiccup for a while, but never brave enough to do anything about it. Somewhere... Hiccup had decided to do something instead.

He was all teeth and tongue and hunger, growling low in his chest when he felt Eret's erection swelling against him and the sound did nothing to dissaude burgeoning arousal. If anything, it turned him on more, the effect doubled when Hiccup rutted against him, answering hardness thrilling Eret and the pressure - even through fabric - was entirely welcome, made his own breath come in shorter, quicker pants.

Hiccup's hand was against his groin, eyes dark with lust still somehow soft with concern; _was this ok?_ Eret nodded, sighing in relief as the pressure of his zipper eased, sucking in a sharp breath when fingers closed around his erection, the cotton of his briefs not enough to dull the sensation from making him buck and groan, pushing into Hiccup's hand needily when the other man continued to bite teasingly at his throat.

Eret had gone way further than a handjob through his pants - with _women._ But here, with Hiccup, that alone was enough to have him squirming, hips bucking and mouth letting out some embarrassingly needy sounds.

"Hold still, I wanna try something."

Heart pounding, Eret watched as Hiccup fumbled around his own waistband, tugging fabric and fastenings and still letting out those ragged breaths that seemed directly attuned to Eret's body temperature; he was burning as Hiccup panted. There was a light flush on Hiccup's neck that disappeared beneath the neckline of his top, highlighting those damned collarbones of his. Distracted by the way they moved in time with Hiccup's heaving chest, Eret barely registered what was going on lower down until he felt hot skin on his own, Hiccup's long fingers clutching as he thrust.

 _Gods_ that was good. What was he doing? Glancing down might have been a mistake; the sight of Hiccup, all swollen and hard and pressed tightly to Eret's own cock was so potently arousing he almost came on the spot. Hiccup spat in his hand before reaching down again, confusing Eret for a second before he realised it was lubricant, easing the slide of skin against skin and every thrust made him grunt, groan, gasp, the touch against his frenulum almost making Eret cross-eyed and _why had he never done this before?_

Braced a little awkwardly on his knees between Eret's shaking legs, Hiccup was basically doing all of the work while Eret laid there a trembling wreck, clutching at Hiccup's back and shoulders and feeling his hips attempt to roll up instinctively, not used to this kind of sensation but his body knew "good feelings, chase them" and responded to that. Hiccup didn't seem to mind either way, his low grunts now higher, more strained whines and a noise Eret could only describe as "guh!" that he could honestly listen to forever. Hiccup's steady rhythm began to stutter, grip slipping on their cocks as he leaked precum over his own hand.

Hiccup came with a breathless, keening sound that almost tipped Eret right over with him, feeling hot and sticky spill over his hand and soak into his shirt but the sight of Hiccup's face twisted in pleasure was plenty distraction from his ruined clothing, even if Eret was so tightly wound and close to coming that it _hurt._ Reaching to finish himself off, Hiccup batted his hand away and snaked down his body, ignoring the mess already covering Eret's shaft as he swallowed his cock down like it was nothing.

He gagged initially, but Eret could only watch in open-mouthed shock as Hiccup swallowed against his gag reflex, bobbing his head and taking Eret a little deeper each time until he could feel the muscles of Hiccup's throat working his cock, until Hiccup's nose pressed to his pelvis and Eret felt like the other man was actually trying to suck out his soul rather than make him come. Fingers twisted in thick brown hair, for lack of anything else to hold on to as Hiccup pulled back, face wet and tongue following his path, swirling around his tip before lowering again and this time there was no hesitation as Eret slid down into his throat.

"Gods- fuck! Coming!"

Eret managed to spit out the warning, but it was only another second before he spilled, promising he'd apologise if Hiccup had meant to dodge his climax as soon as he stopped jerking, twisting, shaking through the burning heat and pleasure that threatened to consume him completely. HIccup didn't even seem to notice Eret's hips pumping as he swallowed again, slowly raising his head and letting Eret slip free, looking _obscene_ with his panting and swollen lips and deep green eyes. Slumping back and trying to catch his own breath, Eret heard fabric rustle as Hiccup sought something to wipe his face, even going as far as to fix Eret's clothes so he felt less vulnerable after that slightly shattering experience.

"I uh... I didn't go too far did I?"

Eret shook his head, lazy tingles rolling through his spine as he heard how rough Hiccup's voice came out, wondering if it would be totally pathetic of him to ask Hiccup to hold him. As it turned out, he didn't need to ask, as a slightly nervous Hiccup shuffled closer, tossed an arm over Eret's chest when he wasn't rebuffed and smiling up from where he settled.

They could talk about it later. Eret was content to enjoy the cosy moment now.

-HTTYD-

**This was take two, only finished two hours before I posted it so if it sucks I am very sorry I hope the Hicret shippers enjoy this anyway**


End file.
